Sangre inocente
by Buscadora
Summary: Los vampiros no tienen buena memoria. Es una bendición: les libera de recuerdos inecesarios, y, a veces, de personas que ya no están.


Los vampiros no tienen buena memoria, para las cosas poco importantes. Eso es bueno, porque el mundo no cesa de cambiar. Justo cuando cree haber aprendido todas las costumbres, estar adaptado a los cambios, comportarse como un humano más, se da cuenta de que los humanos han dado un nuevo giro. Y él vuelve a estar _anticuado_.

Es algo que le confundía y frustraba al principio, pero que ahora ha aprendido a dejar pasar. El mundo cambia, tú permaneces inmóvil. Haces lo que has hecho siempre: ocultarte de los humanos, y sobrevivir. Lo demás no es importante.

Y se olvida.

A veces, piensa el vampiro, que los recuerdos de las épocas pasadas se desfigure con el tiempo es una bendición. Es lo que le protege de volverse loco.

Su existencia lleva décadas –tal vez siglos- estancada en una plácida rutina de la que no quiere salir. Cada noche sale a buscar presas, aunque la mayoría de las veces no necesita beber. Pero lo necesita para matar el tedio de las largas horas oscuras. Imita la forma de hablar, de actuar de los mortales, sin profundizar. No necesita comprender; le basta con hacerse pasar por uno de ellos, sólo un rato.

Cuando la sed es demasiado acuciante, escoge a su víctima y la aparta del resto. Ésta accede con facilidad. La muerte le llega antes incluso de que comprenda lo que está ocurriendo.

Esa última parte es igual en todas las eras, en todas las edades. Es la prueba de que los humanos no han cambiado tanto como dicen. Y el vampiro se alegra por ello. Es algo a lo que aferrarse, una roca firme en medio de una vorágine de cambios.

* * *

Una noche la vio.

Era preciosa.

Destacaba por su larga melena pelirroja, que le caía en ondas por la espalda y se enroscaba en sus hombros. Parecía una llamarada en la oscuridad del tugurio. Tenía la piel blanca, la nariz pecosa, ojos castaños bordeados por gruesas pestañas.

No estaba sola, pero eso no le importó. Le bastó con acercarse para atraer su atención. Se volvió hacía él, sorprendida, y sonrió con repentina timidez. No apartó los ojos de él en ningún momento, fascinada por su mirada de demonio y su rostro de ángel.

(Su reacción es idéntica a la del primer humano que se encontró con un vampiro. El contexto cambia. Todo lo demás es inmutable).

-Hola –dijo él con voz aterciopelada, pese al tiempo pasado desde la última vez que la usó.

-Hola –respondió ella suavemente, retorciendo un mechón de pelo encendido entre sus dedos. A él le agradó el gesto. La sensación de que las mujeres deben llevar el cabello largo nunca le había abandonado; a ella le favorecía mucho.

Se fijó en que la copa que tenía en la mano estaba casi acabada. Durante un momento consideró la idea de ofrecerle otra, pero no estaba seguro de que el dinero que lleva sirviera allí. Así que tendió una mano hacia ella, y sonrió seductoramente.

-¿Quieres bailar?

La mujer aceptó de inmediato. Se estremeció cuando su cálida piel tocó la suya; para ella, su piel debía estar tan fría como la de un muerto.

Él evitó tocarla directamente. Apoyó su mano en su cintura, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba su piel a través de la fina tela.

-Avísame si te hago daño –susurró-. A veces no me doy cuenta de si hago algo demasiado fuerte.

Ella rió, y él adivinó que estaba aplicando su frase en otra situación.

Bailaron juntos durante horas. A veces ella le preguntaba algo sobre él, de dónde era, qué le gustaba hacer, su canción favorita. Él no contestó a ninguna de ellas. Bastaba una sonrisa evasiva y un roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo para acallar todas las palabras.

-Vamos a dejarlo ya, estoy cansada –dijo ella al final, sacudiendo la melena pelirroja.

Él se fijó en que sus movimientos eran más lentos y torpes que al principio. Una mirada al reloj confirmó que ya eran las tantas de la madrugada. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Normalmente las noches se hacían eternas.

Noches idénticas, días idénticos.

-¿Qué te pasa? –rió ella-. Te has puesto muy serio de repente.

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, sus ojos brillaban, y su pelo se ensortijaba en torno a su rostro y sus hombros, como llamaradas iluminando su piel. No lo pensó: la tomó de la cintura y la besó.

Sus labios quemaban contra los suyos, y su aroma lo aturdía. Cuando se separaron, notó que un rastro de su calor había quedado impregnado en su piel.

Durante un momento, ella no dijo nada. Después esbozó una sonrisa, insegura y también amarga.

-Sabes, no es un buen momento. He tenido… problemas últimamente. No estoy buscando ningún tipo de relación ahora mismo –su sonrisa se tensó-. Porque tú no eres del tipo usar y tirar, ¿no?

-En absoluto –le aseguró él-. Esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites.

Le tomó la mano para demostrárselo y la besó con suavidad. Incluso él sabía que era un gesto anticuado, pero eso pareció divertirla. Durante un momento, ambos miraron sus manos entrelazadas, la de ella pequeña y morena junto a la de él.

-Estás tan frío –murmuró ella.

Él no contestó.

-Debo irme –dijo, desasiéndose de su mano, que se había ceñido sobre su muñeca en cuando pronunció esas palabras.

Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando ella lo llamó.

-¡Espera! ¿Volveré a verte?

-¿Vendrás aquí la próxima noche?

-Sí –respondió ella de inmediato.

Él le sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa casi sin darse cuenta. Y supo, que, si se lo pidiera, ella le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo sin vacilar.

Hay ciertas cosas que no cambiaban, y por algún motivo, eso lo llenó de tristeza.

-¡Espera! –gritó ella otra vez, antes de que se marchara. Él la miró, inquisitivo, y ella sonrió algo avergonzada-. No sé tu nombre.

-Ni yo el tuyo –acarició la mejilla, aferrando el calor de su piel con la punta de los dedos-. Tampoco sabes mi historia, ni yo se la tuya. Es mejor así, ¿no crees? Sin palabras, sin recuerdos. Sólo tú y yo. Ya habrá tiempo después para todo lo demás.

Ella se mordió el labio. Una mota de humedad brillaba en sus pupilas.

-¿Y cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? –preguntó ella. Intentó dar a su voz un tono jocoso, pero las dudas y la incertidumbre quebraban el efecto-. Lo mismo tienes novia o incluso estás casado y no me lo has dicho.

-Tranquila –susurró él-. Sólo soy lo que puedes ver.

Una parte de él se sintió culpable por engañarla.

Durante cuatro noches más, aquello se había convirtido en rutina. Cuando él llegaba, ella ya estaba allí, esperándole. Bailaban juntos y reían juntos, sin recuerdos ni identidades. Durante aquellos días, se sintió protegido de los años que cargaba a la espalda, y de los muchos que seguramente le quedaban por vivir. Con cada amanecer deseaba que la noche llegase pronto. Se sentía impaciente por ver su sonrisa.

Pero ella empezaba a ser más reticente al dejarle ir, más insistente con sus preguntas. Las evasivas ya no eran suficientes. Él sabía que empezaba a desconfiar, y que la perdería si no hacía algo.

No servía de nada alargarlo más. O la dejaba ir, o la retenía para siempre.

Por mucho que se negase a admitirlo, había sabido desde el principio cual iba a ser su elección.

Ella lo esperaba, como siempre. Y, como siempre, él le tendió la mano al llegar. Esta vez, la mujer vació un momento antes de cogerla.

-Hoy vamos a ir a un sitio especial –anunció él, y sus ojos se iluminaron.

La condujo por las calles desiertas. Sus sombras escalaban en las paredes a la luz de las farolas. Notaba su mirada sobre él, esperando a que fuese el primero en hablar. Su corazón latía rápido. De anticipación, o de miedo, él no supo distinguirlo.

Cuando juzgó que ya estaban lo suficiente apartados, cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie los veía, hizo que se detuviera y la atrajo hacia él. Y la besó, la besó con fuerza, probando el sabor de humana con la lengua y con las manos. Ella se presionó contra él, y suspiró cuando el beso terminó.

-Dime tu nombre –susurró.

Y él se lo dijo. Se lo murmuró al oído, y rozó su cuello con sus labios. Ella sonrió.

La mató rápidamente, con piedad, y bebió su sangre como si cada gota tuviese un valor incalculable. Porque cada gota era vida: la vida que ella perdía, y que él recibía a cambio.

Finalmente, dejó el cadáver a sus pies. Los rizos rojos enmarcaban su rostro y cubrían el suelo como un manto. Tenía los ojos abiertos, la piel muy blanca y una herida en el cuello que ya no sangraba.

Era preciosa.

Y supo que, si pudiera, estaría llorando por aquella humana que le hizo sentir especial, cuyo nombre nunca quiso saber.

Pero también sabía que no era la primera, ni sería la última. Era una escena que repetía una y otra vez, en todas las eras desde que los vampiros existían. Era su naturaleza; no era posible cambiar, ni tenía sentido lamentarlo.

* * *

Por suerte, los vampiros no tienen buena memoria. En unos meses, la habrá olvidado por completo.

Se siente mejor al pensarlo.


End file.
